Deathseeker
"No, no no no You are dead, I am not, get that though your decapitated scull!" Appearance Dark black scales on his under belly, legs and face, with fading blue highlights, and a strange orange stripe down the back of his neck. One green eye, and one gold. Personality To pretty much everyone Deathseeker encounters he is basically invisible. Not making eye contact very often, most of the time staring off not really looking at anyone or thing just like into space. He doesn't really interact with dragons very often, finding living dragons even more odd and obscure than the dead ones. And has been seen talking, muttering and even yelling at nothing by passerby's. Backstory Deathseeker had a fairly happy childhood up until his third birthday. A story his mother told him once as a child stuck with him for a long time about his father a Sandwing with sharp angular features, striking green eyes and sandy golden scales, his mother Night a beautiful nightwing with perfect shiny scales and perfect crescent claws and pretty gold eyes. She was basically the embasitor of the nightwings, with her looks she could easily charm her way into things, but one thing that not many knew was that she was a trained and skilled target assassin. After going to the Sky kingdom, for a specific assassination. A target called the hawk, She snuck in at a party she slipped into the kitchen, and grabbed a tray of drinks, an excuse to walk around and stare down every male skywing there. Her target Hawk as so he was called had dark blue eyes, and python patterns down his back with a dark black. I locked my eyes onto him almost immediately, he was larger than most of the others around him. He caught me staring, and I smiled sweetly, walking away towards a large group, he followed me, pretending not to notice, I slipped into the crowd offering drinks. With an empty plater i walked into a hallway, where, he grabbed my arm, and he shoved me harshly against a wall. A Skywing walked past, he pretended to be flirting, but when out of view, he shoved hi talon against my neck, and shoved his grip to right below my jaw, he grined, and hissed "so who sent you", his voice, clam and slithering like a dragonbite coiling around my neck. I Unable to breath properly much less talk, not that i would, no one had ever overpowered her. How had he known she was coming. Just as he hissed "Oh what a shame to waste such a pretty face", and pressed his claws into her neck, his thumb right in the softer part under my chin, he smiled sinesterly, and pressed the deeper, drawing blood. My vision blurring, and begining to cloud over. When Hawks eyes Suddenly dilated, and his mouth opened, like fish out of water, He grimaced, his features contorted into a snarl, he collapsed, and behind him shining like a sun, like some sort of angel a glowing aura surrounding him, no it was, it was his scales, no-no he was golden? my vision cleared, and a tall sandwing stood over me, he had a handsome face, his features angular and sharp. He had striking green eyes, contrasting his pale gold scales. He tore his tail barb out of the back of hawks scull, and reached out helping me up, I could be delusional, but I swear he was destined to be there at that moment. Crescent picked Deathseeker up, and hugged him close in her arms, and nuzzled his belly. Giggling he says "so that how you met daddy". Smiling down at him she says "yes, your father is a wonderful and handsome dragon" Dune peeks his head around the corner and grins "yeah he is, but is no match for your mother." he walks over, and nuzzles her cheek, and kissing deathseeker on the forehead, and walking outside, "but momma why do dragons he all hate us" "oh honey they dont hate us they just think that me and your daddy arent supposed to be together, but dont worry, just ignore them their minds are clouded over with greed and hatred, their eyes no longer see like us they only see what society wants them to see." At a young age his mother taught him to fight every tribe, and how to use weapons, and taught him everything she knows,his father taught him all of his knowledge, and acted as his teacher, Deathseeker already had a sharp intellect, and with his fathers help he sharpened his mind even further, refining his history, mathematics, and fighting techniques, his mind as sharp as a blade. He was trained in every way his parents knew. They feared that one someone would come to hurt us, but they never told him who, they had this weird philosophy, "The dead are never truly dead unless you make sure they are". He never understood what they meant until that one day, his third birthday, his parents tense, his mother opened a secret drawer, and pulled out a pair of metal claws that were so sharp they cut like butter, she slipped them onto his wrists, and fit each claw on they fit so perfectly they felt natural, saying "these were my fathers, and his before him, they will never rust nor dull, they will always fit you, but only you, keep them safe", tears streamed down her face, she kissed his forehead, and Dune lifted him up, kissing his forehead aswell, tears falling onto the sandy hard floor, he put me inside a small wooden cabinet, He could still feel the hard walls pressing against his sides, and hear his mother whisper, "we love you, my baby". I looked through the crack in the side, mother stood up, and growled, she was abruptly lifted and slammed into the wall, her body, crumpling. Dune roared, and threw himself over to Crescent. He whipped his head around, and A Huge black siloughete walked through the entrance. Mother stood, and spit at its feet, she hissed, and launched herself at it. She landed on its back, and sank her teeth into the back of its neck, and I grabbed her neck and threw her as though she was merely a doll. Dune stabbed it in the gut with a dagger, and raked his claws down its side. I turned to him, and grabbed him by the neck, holding him up, He breathed fire into its face when I realized this was No dragon, it had no features this was a monster, it tightened its grip, Dune just stared straight at him, showing no signs of struggle. Crescent, screamed, and shouted "No Dune don't!" Dune looked at her, and smiled tears in his eyes, he mouthed I love you, and He reached out, putting his hand in my direction, he closed his eyes, and my left eye began to burn. I refrained from crying out, I opened my eyes, But it wasn't mine they were his, He looked at mother, and everything went black, my vision returned, but dune was no longer in the monsters grasp, instead, he lay in a crumpled heap by its feet. Crescent, sobbed, and launched herself at it, and scored her claws against its chest, and breathed fire into its face, it screeched, and backed up smoking. She kneeled next to Dune, and pressed her head to his. She looked up at me, and tears pouring down her eyes. She closed her eyes, and suddenly my right eye burned, but this time more fierce, like a hot thorn driven into my eye socket, I saw through her eyes, as she turned, and roared, standing over Dunes body, and didn't even flinch as it reared back, and drove its teeth into her neck, everything going black. I watch it drop her body next fathers and turn, walking out the door as though nothing had happened, dissolving into nothing. Stumbling out, i walk over to mother, she was surrounded by pool of scarlet blood, father lay with his neck at an aqward angle, their eyes both pale white, and glazed over, mothers gold ones, replaced with white, and fathers green eyes white aswell, their color seemed stripped. I wondered If that was what the monster did, Until i looked at my reflection in the blood i had one green and one gold eye Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (Indigoxfathom) Category:Dragonets